


Salem Center Academy 01 - Welcome To Salem Center

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tragic accident kills several faculty members and students, Illyana Rasputin attempts to rebuild her life and her school in a small town in the Pacific Northwest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 01 - Welcome To Salem Center

[Scene: a montage of live television news broadcasts]

First Announcer: . . . a tremendous victory for American security forces was announced tonight, as a homegrown terrorist cell, led by escaped convict Scott Summers, was prevented from sabotaging gas refineries at a facility just outside Dallas, Texas. Four members of the terrorist organization are confirmed dead, including ringleader Summers; as well as his longtime associate, Emma Frost; her daughter and protege, Celeste Frost; and Benjamin Deeds, an intelligence mole who only last month had successfully broken into the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. No local police officers or military intelligence personnel were injured during the operation, which caused one of the fuel tanks to rupture and explode . . .

Second Announcer: . . . new video footage we've received tonight confirms that at least some members of the terrorist organization led by Scott Summers escaped law enforcement on the night of the operation . . . the video was taken from a nearby parking lot security camera and been cleared by the NSA for public view . . . although detail is difficult to make out in these images, it is clear that at least two members of the terrorist cell are being dragged away from the flames by a third member, who is believed to be Illyana Rasputin, a Russian national who appears on the OFAC list as a supporter of known terrorist organizations . . . authorities have confirmed that Rasputin was instrumental in the jailbreak that freed ringleader Summers back in August of last year . . .

Third announcer: . . . the manhunt in Texas continues into its second week, as thousands of federal and local law enforcement officers are scouring nearly one third of the nation's second largest state in an all-out attempt to locate and capture the remaining survivors of the terrorist cell . . . the exact number of individuals evading capture is not known, but authorities estimate at least a half dozen members of the organization remain at large . . .

Fourth announcer: . . . a new break in the Dallas refinery case occurred today, when federal agents raided an underground installation at Alkalai Lake, near the Canadian border . . . although the facility has been confirmed abandoned, it has also been confirmed that prior to the terrorist attack in Dallas, this facility was the home and headquarters of the terrorist organization headed by Scott Summers . . . there are still no details on the current whereabouts of the remaining members of the organization, who remain at large . . . authorities are asking the public to remain vigilant and report any suspicious persons to local law enforcement . . . 

[FOUR MONTHS LATER] 

Scene: an old, abandoned hotel approximately thirty miles northeast of Portland, Oregon - Time: now.

A creaky white passenger van pulls up in the circular drive in front of the hotel. The van stops and the engine shuts off. The doors open, and wearily, Professor Illyana Rasputin and her students disembark, stretching their limbs and looking up at what is to be the new home of the Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters.

Illyana is fortyish, but could easily be taken for a woman ten years younger; she has a long mane of blonde hair that runs halfway down her back, and piercingly blue eyes. Despite hiding herself in a nondescript jacket, blouse, jeans and boots, she is extraordinarily beautiful.

Eva Bell, the tallest of Illyana's students, is a lithe Australian with a tangle of unkempt brown hair, and a indefatigably sunny disposition.

Christopher Muse is a slender, gangly black boy, apparently intent on hiding as much of his face as he can behind a set of oversize glasses and an equally oversize mane of dreadlocks.

His best friend, Fabio Medina, is a portly Latino who manages to maintain an air of complete equanimity, even in the worst of times.

Irma and Phoebe Frost are the youngest of Illyana's students. The two surviving sisters of a set of triplets, they cling to each other tightly, as if each was afraid the other might disappear. They could easily be mistaken for identical twins, even though Irma has cut her naturally blonde hair quite short, and dyed it jet black.

David Bond, the oldest of Illyana's students, is an Asian-American, just turned thirty, and sports a modest goatee which perfectly compliments his almond-shaped eyes. He casts an eye over the property critically.

David: So, this is it, huh?

Illyana (grunting as she dismounts from the cab): This is it.

Fabio: It's not so bad.

Irma: It kinda looks like the old Jean Grey School, actually.

Phoebe: Just smaller. . . . A lot smaller.

The hotel sits atop a steep hill, but immediately behind the property, another, much higher hill rises up like a small mountain. The building is small, for a hotel, and looks more like an elongated version of many of the single family homes in the area. There is no garage, but the front of the house boasts a wide veranda reached by a short flight of steps, and there are large windows in the common rooms of the first floor. The exterior is weatherbeaten and clearly wanting from years of neglect. The circular gravel drive and grass lawn are overgrown with weeds.

Illyana fishes in her satchel for a set of keys and trudges to the front door. Her students follow her. She puts the key in the lock, turns it, and gently pushes the double doors open wide. The students gather in the lobby, looking around, but most of the windows on the ground floor have been boarded up, and they can see very little beyond the foyer.

Illyana: Okay, let's get started. The bedrooms are on the top floor. Everyone can pick their own room. But no co-ed. Boys on the east side, girls on the west. 

Christopher starts to groan in dismay, but Illyana silences him with a glare.

Illyana: Anybody who wants to complain about that arrangement answers to me.

That ends any argument. The boys stare at their feet, crestfallen.

Illyana: Okay then. Cuckoos. Check all the rooms upstairs. Make a survey of anything damaged or broken.

Irma and Phoebe in unison: Yes, professor.

Illyana (calling after them): And I don't care that there isn't any WiFi. I want to know if the lights go on and the toilets flush. 

The cuckoos scamper up the stairwell at the west end of the foyer. Above them, a balustraded hallway runs the length of the building, with doors leading to individual rooms all facing the south side on the second floor. Illyana turns her attention to the boys.

Illyana: Fabio, Christopher, start unloading the van, please. Just put everything here in the hall for now. We'll worry about getting stuff upstairs later. David, there's supposed to be a kitchen, a gymnasium, and a laundry room here on the ground floor. Check them out, see what's working and what isn't. 

David (nodding): On it, boss.

Eva: What do you want me to do?

Illyana (smiling): Feeling up for a run?

Eva: I've been cramped inside that van for almost a full week, and you're seriously asking me that?

They step outside onto the front patio.

Eva: Where do you want to go?

Illyana: That big hill behind us is part of the property. There's supposed to be a little park at the top that overlooks the town. Want to see?

Eva: Sounds great. But I have no idea where my gym clothes are.

Illyana: No need.

Illyana gestures casually, and Eva looks down to find herself attired in sports bra, gym shorts and crosstrainers. Illyana is similarly attired.

Eva (admiringly): That's a nice trick, professor.

They spend a few moments stretching out their legs.

Illyana (calling out to the boys): We're going up the hill, we'll be back in a few minutes. 

David (waving): Okay, boss. Be careful.

The girls start out at a sedate jog, as they round the hotel. As they'd been told, they see a small greenhouse on the west end of the property, standing apart from the hotel's south side. They catch a quick glimpse of a swimming pool beyond.

Illyana: That looks like the path, there.

The girls begin sprinting a little faster. The path up the hill is fairly steep. When they are about a third of the way up, Eva pleads for them to halt. 

Eva: Hey, professor, have a look behind us. 

Both women are sweating and gasping for breath, and they look back down on the way they've just come. The hotel is partially hidden by the trees, but they can see the grounds laid out before them, and the south end shows a sprawling patio, a small tennis court, a decent sized swimming pool and the greenhouse, sitting on what used to be a manicured lawn now gone to seed, bordered by firs and pines.

Eva (panting): It's nice, isn't it?

Illyana (smiling): Better than I was expecting, actually. 

She begins running again.

Illyana (calling after her): Come on!

Eva sighs, takes in a deep breath, and follows her teacher up the path. The trees close in around them, but the dirt path is well worn and has good footing. After a fairly arduous climb, they find themselves atop a wide, grassy meadow. Lines of conifers block the view to the east, but the west side is open, with a spectacular view of the valley below. Wheezing, hands on knees, Eva watches as Illyana strolls to the edge.

Illyana: Eva, come and see.

Still sucking in wind, Eva joins Illyana at the edge. Below them in the distance, they can see a picturesque village with narrow streets and colorful shops.

Eva: Is that Salem Center?

Illyana (nodding): Oregon's version, any way.

Eva: It looks neat.

Illyana: There's even a shopping mall and a food court down there somewhere. 

Eva: Oh, man, I'm starving.

Illyana: Don't worry, we'll go down there later today. We haven't any food. 

Eva: Shotgun!

Illyana (laughing): All right, all right.

She looks around approvingly.

Illyana: This is good. Firm, level ground, soft grass. We can do a lot of our training up here this summer. Starting with yoga classes.

Eva: And this is really part of the hotel property?

Illyana: So I'm told. Distance is (checks her pedometer) - just over a half mile to the summit. Perfect.

Eva: We'll get some quality cardio climbing this little hill every day. 

Illyana (grinning): That's the idea. Okay, let's get back down to the school, and see how bad the news is.

When they return to the front entrance, they find the boys have unloaded most of the boxes and the cuckoos are organizing piles belonging to each student. 

Illyana (to David): What's the damage?

David: Actually, not too bad, boss. Everything in the kitchen works - 

Eva: Thank God.

David: Gym looks to be in good shape. We'll need to drain the pool and clean it before we can use it, and the pump needs some work. There's only one television, in the common area. The TV works, but we'll need to connect it to a satellite dish or something before we can watch anything.

Phoebe: This place is grotty. The wallpaper's peeling and there's layers of dust on everything.

Irma: Like no one's lived here for years.

Illyana: That's because no one has. How are the rooms upstairs?

Irma: Eight bedrooms, as promised. We have beds, we have lights, we have working toilets.

Phoebe (with a moue of distaste): And that's all. 

Illyana: That's enough. How about heating or air conditioning?

David: No AC, boss. Looks like it was never installed. There are radiators in every room, though. There must be an oil tank somewhere on the property, probably in one of the outbuildings. 

Illyana: Well, we don't need to worry about heat right away. Baths?

David: All the sinks and tubs have two faucets, one for cold water, one for hot. No leaks that I can see, but I'm not getting hot water out of any tap yet. 

Illyana suppresses a shudder. She looks around her expectantly. Despite its disuse, now that the windows and shutters have been opened, the space is inviting. The large gathering area in front of them - likely once the lobby - is comfortable and could easily fit the entire class. Once properly cleaned, the space would be an appealing place not only for classes, but for gathering after the evening meal. The men had removed all the heavy tarpaulins to reveal several pieces of upholstered furniture - a long couch, and several smaller chairs with ottomans - all careworn but still serviceable.

Illyana: Do I dare hope we have a phone?

David: I've only seen one so far, here in the hall. Line's dead, we'll need to contact the phone company to turn it on. I'll check for other jacks. This can't be the only one.

Illyana: How about laundry facilities?

David: Washer and dryer are both huge and they both work. And the kitchen's actually pretty nice, boss. It has all the utensils we could ever want. All we need is some food. 

The students groan collectively. 

Illyana: Yeah, I know, I'm starving too. 

She fishes the van keys out of her pocket and tosses them to David.

Illyana: David, Eva, take a run down to Salem Center, and see if you can find a sandwich shop - or anything with decent take-away - just something to tide us over for tonight.

David (hopefully): Chinese?

Illyana (grinning): If you can find any.

Phoebe (groaning in dismay): Can't we all go?

Illyana: We will, tomorrow. For now, we need to make this place livable. (To David and Eva) Keep your eye out for a proper grocery, bakery, hardware store, anything like that. 

David: We're on it, boss. 

Eva (shrugging herself into a windbreaker): See ya soon, guys!

Phoebe (plaintively): Why do they get to go?

Illyana: Phoebe, hush. All right, everyone, poke your nose in every closet, every door, find any cleaning supplies there are - bring them down to the kitchen. We'll see what we've got and we'll start getting this school shipshape. (to the cuckoos) Did you girls find any linens? Bedsheets? Pillowcases? Anything like that?

Irma: There's some, but Phoebe's right, they're pretty nasty. I don't think they were stored properly. 

Illyana: Well, bring 'em down anyway, let's see what we have. For tonight, we'll have to make do. 

Irma: Professor, is it all right if Phoebe and I share a room?

Illyana: If that's what you'd like. We have enough space for everyone to have their own room.

Phoebe: We'd rather be together, if that's okay.

Illyana: Yes, of course. That's fine, girls. 

Irma: We're probably not going to be able to sleep upstairs tonight, professor.

Illyana: Are the rooms that bad?

Irma: They're really filthy. We are gonna need to clean them thoroughly, before we'll be able to use them. And we'll to change or replace a lot of the bedding. 

Fabio: Maybe we might just want to sleep down here tonight, professor. 

Illyana: What, here in the living room?

Fabio: Sure, why not? It's got a working fireplace.

Christopher: It's warm now, but it's gonna be chilly tonight. 

Fabio: The girls can have the couches and chairs. The boys can sleep on the floor. 

Christopher: It'll be like a big sleepover party. 

Illyana (warming to the idea): We'll see. Okay, everyone, scatter! Find whatever you can, and bring it to the kitchen.

The students scamper away. Suddenly feeling very exhausted, Illyana crumples into the closest chair, finding herself brushing away traitorous tears. She's suddenly aware she's not alone. 

Emma (sitting beside her): You should rest.

Illyana: There's too much to do. 

Emma: There's always too much to do. 

Illyana: I wish you were here.

Emma: If I were still alive, you wouldn't be here. 

Illyana: I can't do this alone. 

Emma: You're not alone. And you're stronger than you think, Illyana. 

Illyana: I miss you, Emma.

Emma: I miss you, too. 

Illyana squeezes her eyes shut, and convulses noticeably, as she struggles with emotions boiling very close to the surface. She can hear the girls coming down the stairs and composes herself with an effort. She wipes her tears away hastily.

Irma: We found two brooms. 

Phoebe: And a mop.

Irma: Are you okay, professor?

Illyana: Yes. Yes, I'm fine, Irma. Okay, cuckoos, let's have a look at our kitchen. 

The girls walk into the kitchen and Illyana is greatly relieved to see that the space is quite large, combining both the cooking area with an informal dining area, the center of which is a large butcher block table that could easily seat all the students for community meals. Old battered bar stools are arranged around the table. The range and oven are old, but large enough to easily serve up meals for eight or more. There is a large walk-in pantry, and at the east end, a small door leading to the utility room. The shelves are behind paneled glass, and even in its current state of disuse, the kitchen is warm and welcoming, easily the most comfortable room in the house. Illyana takes a moment to open each of the wooden shutters over the windows. The hinges protest with a great screech, but the shutters open easily enough, dumping a fair amount of dust onto the sink and counter spaces. Sunlight pours into the kitchen, brightening the room immediately, while motes of dust trail like snowflakes where the shutters have just been opened. Illyana nods approvingly.

Irma: This is gonna be nice, isn't it?

Illyana: Yes, I think it is. 

Phoebe (trying to see the bright side): Well, at least we're not living underground any more, like moles.

Illyana gives Phoebe a reassuring hug. 

Illyana: Don't worry, we'll have this place shipshape in no time.

Irma: Professor . . . we're gonna be safe here . . . aren't we? 

Illyana gathers both the girls into her arms and embraces them tightly. 

Illyana: Yes, Irma, we will be safe here. I promise. 

Irma (burrowing into Illyana's embrace): Good.

Some time later, Illyana has discarded her gym clothes in favor of a simple white blouse, dark slacks and loafers, after braving an icy cold birdbath from the sink in her bedroom. David and Eva return from Salem Center, not only with Chinese take-out platters and drinks, but also fruit, bread, eggs, milk, bottled water and cleaning supplies from a local grocery. Illyana and her students gather around the huge butcher block table, enjoying the bounty, laughing and talking, gently teasing each other, and feeling at ease for the first time in days. In spite of their muted grief, there is a festive atmosphere to this first meal shared at the new school. 

David: Looks like we should find everything we need in town, boss. At first light I'll find the boiler room. Hopefully all we need is some oil. 

Eva: Wait until you guys see the shops. There's all kinds of cool stuff down there. 

Illyana: How far is it to downtown?

David: Actually not that far at all. About four and a half miles down the hill. You could walk there inside of an hour. It looks nice, boss. The main drag is all shops and restaurants with outdoor patios and lots of little parks. 

Eva: And a movie theatre!

David: Everyone we talked to seemed like nice, friendly people. You'll like it. 

Eva: And everything is so green. 

David: We found a good place, boss.

Illyana is almost too relieved for words. 

Illyana: Good, we'll all check it out together, tomorrow. Boys, did you find some firewood?

Christopher: There's actually quite a few split logs out behind the greenhouse. 

Fabio: They haven't completely gone to mulch yet. We put the best looking ones outside the back patio. We can bring 'em in when it starts to get cold. 

After dinner, Illyana slips outside onto the south patio, overlooking the pool. She watches as the stars begin to peek out from the darkening sky. David steps out on the patio to join her.

David: You okay, boss?

Illyana: Yeah! Yeah, just . . . thinking. 

David: If you'd rather be alone . . .

Illyana shakes her head, and smiles wearily at him. They stand together in companionable silence for a few moments. Illyana sighs.

Illyana: I'm so sorry, David. 

David: What for?

Illyana: All . . . this. Leaning on you, like I do. It's not fair to you. But the rest of the students - they're just children. You're the closest thing to another adult I have to turn to. 

David: I'm not complaining, boss. You and Scott and Emma, you guys never did any wrong by me. And I want to help.

Illyana (smiling): And I am grateful for your help, David. I'm going to need you. A lot. 

David: I don't mind. It's nice to be needed. 

Illyana: I wish I had some way to repay you. 

David: You're keeping us safe. For now, that's enough. 

Illyana: We got lucky. So far, I'm the only one the authorities have positively identified.

David: They know about Eva. 

Illyana: True, but they regard her as a hostage, not a terrorist supporter. And, she's also an Australian citizen, which means - 

David: The feds don't give a shit. 

Illyana: Pretty much. And frankly, if we can keep the authorities thinking the same way about the rest of you, I'll feel very, very grateful.

David: It's not right, boss. 

Illyana: What's not?

David: All that bullshit they put on the T.V. and in the papers about us. We aren't terrorists, none of us. We never were. 

Illyana: You guys aren't. But Scott and Emma and I are a different story.

David: I don't believe that, Illyana. Not for a minute. There's no way you could be guilty of even half the things they're saying - 

Illyana: I've made my share of mistakes, David. Believe me.

David: Maybe so. But nobody's ever gonna convince me you're an evil person. I think I know you well enough now to say you're anything but. 

Illyana manages a smile in the gathering darkness.

Illyana: Thanks for the vote of confidence. Maybe someday, we'll get a chance to clear our names. But for now, people are just too scared. 

David: So we hide. 

Illyana: We hide. And we train - so the next time we end up in another scrap, hopefully things won't go so badly. 

David: I wish I could call my family in Atlanta. They have no idea what's happened to me. They don't even know if I'm dead or alive. 

Illyana: We can't take that risk, David. 

David: I know. I'm not worried. I know I'll get to see my family again one day. So will Eva and Fabio and Chris. It's the cuckoos I worry about. 

Illyana (sighing disconsolately): God, I know. 

David: They are tough little girls. I don't know if I could lose both my mother and my sister and still be functioning. They gotta be feeling a world of hurt we can't even guess at. And, boss? Just for the record? I'm worried about you, too. 

Illyana: Thanks.

David: Not trying to get all mushy or anything.

Illyana manages a subdued grin.

David: It's just - well, if there's anything I can do, let me know. 

Illyana: I will, David. I promise.

They stand in silence for a while, watching the stars wheeling lazily in the early evening sky. Illyana feels a slight chill and shivers. 

David: We should probably go back inside. 

Illyana: Yeah.

David (chuckling): There's nothing to connect the TV to yet, so I think we're stuck with campfire stories for our evening's entertainment.

Illyana (laughing with him): That's not so bad. . . . You didn't bring any marshmallows home with you, did you?

A few hundreds yards off Rosewood Lane, atop another high hill, an attractive, dark-haired woman in a long coat is training a high powered pair of night vision binoculars on the hotel's front entrance. A nondescript rental sedan is parked behind her. She watches intently as Illyana Rasputin and her students secure the van, and then retire inside the hotel. She lowers the field glasses and nods in grim satisfaction. Maria Hill, Deputy Director for S.H.I.E.L.D., whispers to herself in the darkness. 

Maria: Got you.

She clambers into the vehicle, starts the engine, and slowly backs the car around, heading down the dirt road that connects with Rosewood Lane at the base of the hill. After the car disappears through the trees, the forest is silent once again.


End file.
